Hetaoni Story
by HetaliaFan2019
Summary: This is just something i was working on because i was bored and didn't have really anything to do but i would suggest if you haven't seen or play hetaoni i would suggest doing that before reading there will be spoilers for the game. Also there will be slightly different changes i'll try to put how each character is feeling and some stuff in between.


After the mansion/the mansion again...

Chapter 1

It's been a couple months after the countries escaped the mansion. Most countined their everyday life with getting their country ready for a world meeting that would take place, but they will never forget about the horrible place that had caused them so much pain and suffering.

It was the day of the world meeting where all the countries would get together and talk about stuff well it was more so a G8 meeting but spain and romano would be in the group too as they were also in the mansion. Germany was kinda getting worried as normally italy would be right behind him but before he left he saw italy sleeping peacefully for a change and didn't want to wake him but italy would have been here by now. Italy was having a nightmare as he woke up and looked around calling out for germany or romano or even spain or prussia but he noticed no one was outside or even in the hotel. Feli got out of bed and gets dressed into his normal outfit as he walks outside the door having his key card that germany gave him the night before he's scared shaking even as he looks down one hallway as his eyes widen. There right there was something he wished he would never see again.

Italy was looking at the one and only steve he steps back as he took off running not wanting to see that face again. Steve was also going after italy just to fuck with him. Italy hid inside a closet shaking and dialing germany's number but his phone wasn't working as he had tears falling down his face"wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up.."he heard steve whisper before italy woke up screaming as germany and japan run inside"ITALY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"screamed germany. Italy got out of the bed and ran to germany hugging him crying. Germany and japan frown at this"italy whats wrong?"japan asked. Italy stops crying after a while looks at his two friends"i-i had a nightmare is all let's go so we don't make england mad!"he said happily standing up and getting dressed quickly. Germany and japan looked at each other both knowing that something was bothering italy badly.

Once the three got there england greeted them and let them in as the meeting went under way. England was going over about everything about the mansion and how he and his brothers went and put a spell over it to keep anymore people out of it and to keep the monsters inside the mansion until they decide what to do with it. Italy wasn't so sure that all the monsters were sealed away because if they were it wouldn't be haunting him, he walked up to england and whispers if they could talk out the door as england agreed and walks out with italy. England raised a brow"what is it italy?"he asked. Italy didn't know what to say"u-um..i had a nightmare about s-steve...he was chasing me..."he said quitely. England frowns"but all of them were sealed up...what the hell did one of them escape..shit...have you two germany or japan?"he asked. Italy shakes his head"n-no i don't want them to worry...though they always try to help me after a nightmare...england please don't tell them.."he said. England sighs"fine but we are going to have to get that monster sealed..or steve is going to start haunting us all again..."he said walking back inside.

Italy stands at the door looking down the hallway and sees steve and shakes his head as he walks back inside and clings to germany like all the meetings as he goes back to being his happy self. Germany now knew something was up and he wasn't going to give up not until he gets his crush to tell him whats wrong but for now he would listen to england go on about what to do until they can do something about the mansion. After the meeting the countries were having a small party with the world which includes all the contries that helped them outside the mansion as well. For once they were all getting along and talking nicely even france and england were chatting nicely for once italy was happy at this point but italy knew they would have to once again go back in time to try to seal all the steves inside the mansion because if one can get free then the others could. Italy goes and clings to his brother as romano sighs and lets him cling anyways knowing what they have been through was enough to make romano not as snappy at his brother as he wraps his arms around his brother in a hug.

Italy relaxes into his brother's hug as he smiles brightly yawning and falls asleep. Spain chuckles"you two are so cute roma."he said. Romano rolls his eyes keeping his brother close. England looks over and chuckles"you two can go and rest if you want i know you two must be tired."he said. Romano scoots close to spain but nods as he takes his brother to a room and lays down as he kept watch over his brother while he slept. England walking to the meeting table"So guys...we may have an issue which would cause us to have to go back into the mansion..."he said.

Everyone stared wide eye. Romano had left italy but left a pillow for him to hug as he walked into the room as soon as england said 'go back to the mansion' romano growls"IDIOTAS IF YOU THINK I AM LETTING MY FRATELLO GO BACK TO THAT DAMN CURSED PLACE YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!"he shouts scaring the other contries. England frowns"but romano your brother played an important role in it...he's the reason we all got out alive.."he said. Romano shakes his head"i am not watching my brother hurt! Do you know how hard it was to fucking see him dead huh!? I FELT IT WHEN HE DIED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE DO ANY OF YOU KNOW?!"he shouts. All the contries frown. Italy had gotten up as he heard his brother screaming as he got up and quickly ran out and to the room"fratello?"he asked rubbing his eyes. Romano walks over"fratello you don't want to go back to the mansion do you?"he asked. Italy shakes his head shaking as he grips onto his brother.

Romano just let's him"You see what that place does to him?! It fucked him up! and you all wanna go back?!"he asked. Italy looks down as he backs away from his brother"fratello i don't want to go back...but we have to...i-i'll go.."he whispers. All the contries nod as they all walk off out of the building towards the woods where they first went but this time the g8 along with prussia and spain and romano were all together ready to face it once and for all.

Will they find a way to seal in all the steves or will it just be another loop after loop of endless suffering and pain?


End file.
